Shirohige
by Estriella
Summary: Krótkie spojrzenie na początek życia Edwarda Newgate i na jego śmierć.


**Kolejny krótki one-shot o Białobrodym, ponieważ zawsze był jedną moich ulubionych postaci w One Piece i po przeczytaniu ostatnio „Watashitachi wa Roger Kaizoku desu" (gorąco polecam, chociaż skupia się na piratach Rogera), moja miłość do niego została odnowiona. Wspomniany fanfick zainspirował mnie do napisania tego, jak również pojawienie się Marco po time skip'ie.**

Edward Newgate urodził się w połowie wyjątkowo upalnego lata jako nieplanowane dziecko.

W małej wiosce w Nowym Świecie, niepodległej Światowemu Rządowi, zawsze brakowało zasobów. Jedzenia nie wystarczyło by wyżywić wszystkie usta w sierocińcu, więc większość sierot i dzieci takich jak Edward - śmieci wyrzuconych przez niechętnych rodziców - musiała znosić głód od najmłodszych lat. Leki były równie cennym towarem, którego nikt nie planował marnować na bezpańskie kundle jak Edward.

Życie było ciężkie.

Edward nigdy nie był szczególnie lubianym dzieckiem przez dorosłych. Był większy niż inne dzieci, nie potrafił kontrolować swojej naturalnej siły często powodując bałagan, więc stał się wyrzutkiem nim nawet wiedział co to znaczy.

Samotność nie była niczym obcym dla Edwarda. Zawsze, _zawsze_ był sam.

Nienawidził tego.

Ich wioska często była najeżdżana przez piratów i podróżnych bandytów z pobliskich wysp. Niektórzy przybywali w poszukiwaniu skarbów, które nie istniały, a niektórzy po prostu byli żądnymi krwi brutalami, którzy lubowali się w mordach i gwałtach, paleniu już podupadłych domów i rabowaniu już kończących się zasobów - nie z potrzeby, nigdy z potrzeby, po prostu dlatego, że mogli.

Edward nienawidził tej wsi, ale była jego domem. Urodził się w niej i widział najgorsze w niej i chociaż wioska ta odrzuciła Edwarda z powodu jego nietypowych cech fizycznych i braku rodziców, Edward nie chciał odwrócić się od niej.

Więc kiedy Edward skończył dziesięć lat i wyrósł wysoki jak małe drzewo i nauczył się lepiej kontrolować swoją siłę, zebrał inne dzieci podobne do niego - niechciane, odrzucone, ale z niezłomną wolą by przetrwać i wyjść na szczycie tego piekła, w którym żyli.

To zajęło im kilka lat, ale w końcu grupa dzieci - sierot, śmieci - zakończyła wszelkie walki, odparła ataki piratów i bandytów, zbudowała zabezpieczenia wokół wsi, odbudowała zniszczone domy i zrobiła przykład z tych, którzy nie nauczyli się lekcji po pierwszej porażce.

A potem wszyscy się rozeszli.

Przez jakiś czas Edward podróżował na pobliskie wyspy, zbierał zasoby i sprowadzał je z powrotem do wioski. A kiedy był pewien, że wioska sobie poradzi, że rozkwitnie bez jego dalszej pielęgnacji, odszedł i on.

Edward nienawidził samotności. I zawsze marzył o rodzinie. Takiej, którą sam wybierze i takiej, która wybierze go w zamian. Takiej, która nie odrzuci nikogo jak śmiecia, takiej, w której każdy byłby równy i chciany.

Więc Edward, z jasnym planem w głowie, wypłynął na otwarte morze, na zwodnicze wody Nowego Świata, w poszukiwaniu skarbu. Ale skarb, którego szukał Edward nie był złotem, klejnotami ani pieniędzmi. Te jednak, gdy już je znalazł, wysyłał do tej małej wioski, która widziała ogień, łzy i śmierć, by pomóc jej prosperować.

_Edward Newgate zaciągnął się do załogi pirackiej w wieku piętnastu lat. Zaczynał od mycia pokładu, pomniejszych grabieży na morzu i obierania ziemniaków co drugi dzień. Ich załoga była duża, więc czynność ta szczególnie była znienawidzona przez Edwarda, bo zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. _

_Ale stopniowo Edward zaczął się wybijać przed szereg. Krew ojca pół giganta zaczęła śpiewać w jego żyłach w okolicach osiemnastych urodzin i chłopak otrzymał nagły zastrzyk wzrostu. Dłuższe kończyny i większe mięśnie nie były jedynymi czynnikami, które pozwoliły Edwardowi uciec od prac majtka pokładowego, stając się prawdziwym piratem. Dość szybko stało się dla wszystkich jasne, że Edward posiada spryt i intelekt, oraz szaleńczą odwagę. Po intensywnym treningu z pierwszym oficerem, w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat Edward był już znany na morzu jako siła, z którą należy się liczyć. Kwestią czasu wydawało się jego odejście z załogi by pływać pod własną jolly roger. _

_Jednak Edward Newgate ponad wszystko był lojalny. Nie liczyła się dla niego siła, sława ani skarby. Kiedy postawił stopę na pokładzie Green Queen, poprzysięgał lojalność swemu kapitanowi i nie planował odchodzić._

_Ku jego zdumieniu i rozczarowaniu członków załogi, nie musiał. To kapitan odszedł. Decyzja o jego przejściu na emeryturę była tak bardzo niespodziewana, że ciężko im było w nią uwierzyć. Stary Briger Sillo miał już sześćdziesiąt siedem lat, ale wciąż był żwawy i potrafił walczyć jak mało który młodzik. Edward Newgate żywił do niego tyle szacunku, że nawet przez myśl nie przeszło mu, że człowiek może po prostu porzucić piractwo, żeby spokojnie zestarzeć się na jakiejś małej wyspie. Wiedział, że on sam nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś podobnego - zamierzał umrzeć na środku rozległego oceanu, najpewniej w boju. _

_Zaledwie dwa dni po rozwiązaniu załogi oficjalnie, Briger Sillo sprzedał statek i odszedł nie oglądając się za siebie. Jego pierwszy oficer ogłosił, że przyjmie pod swoje skrzydła każdego chętnego, by popłynął pod jego imieniem, ale nie było ich wielu. Większość postanowiła wypłynąć na morze na własną rękę, spróbować swoich sił w roli kapitanów. _

_Edward Newgate był jednym z tych śmiałków. _

_Wciąż miał w pamięci słowa pierwszego oficera, który jako jedyny nigdy nie śmiał się słysząc jego marzenie. _

_\- Jeśli tak bardzo pragniesz rodziny, dlaczego nie znajdziesz sobie jakiejś miłej dziewczyny? Jesteś jeszcze młody, masz czas._

_\- Morze jest jedyną kobietą, której oddałem serce - odparł wtedy na wpół żartem, choć wiedział, że może być w tych słowach więcej prawdy niż gotów był przyznać na głos._

_Edward nie był typem, który mógłby założyć typową rodzinę z żoną i dzieckiem, zbudować dom na jakiejś spokojnej wyspie i zapomnieć o piractwie. Na samą myśl o odwróceniu się plecami do morza przechodziły go nieprzyjemne dreszcze. _

_W załodze Briger Sillo wszyscy się raczej lubili, ale nie byli ze sobą tak bardzo zżyci, jak powinni po tylu latach wspólnej żeglugi. Było to szczególnie widoczne w trakcie walki, gdzie każdy dbał wyłącznie o własne bezpieczeństwo. _

_Dlatego dwudziestosześcioletni Edward Newgate postanowił założyć własną załogę, stworzyć własną rodzinę. Zamierzał przyjąć córki i synów i opłynąć z nimi świat. _

_Spojrzał na błękit wzburzonej wody i uśmiechnął się z determinacją. Gdzieś tam, za tym morzem, jego rodzina czekała by zostać przez niego znaleziona. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że znajdzie ich wszystkich._

_To był początek legendy. _

Sengoku, Admirał Floty, stał na platformie egzekucyjnej u boku Płonącej Pięści Ace'a i patrzył z góry na Edwarda Newgate zwanego Białobrodym, pirata, który był poważnym utrapieniem przez wszystkie lata Sengoku w Marynarce.

Sengoku nie nienawidził Białobrodego. Jeśli cokolwiek, szanował go. Nigdy by tego nie przyznał, komuś na jego pozycji nie wypadało, ale Białobrody był jednym z bardzo niewielu piratów, którzy zdobyli szacunek Sengoku w czasie ich licznych starć na morzu.

Stary marynarz nie mógł nie porównywać w tym momencie Białobrodego do innego pirata, którego niechętnie szanował - Gol D. Rogera, niesławnego Króla Piratów.

Obaj byli chorzy, umierający i stanęli przez wyborem.

Gol D. Roger postanowił odejść w blasku ostatniej chwały, wprowadzając świat w Erę Piractwa, wywołując chaos i zadając ostatni cios marynarce. (Sprowadzając większą nienawiść na jego już przeklęte dziecko, skazując na samotną śmierć swoją kobietę, porzucając na pastwę losu swoją rozproszoną załogę, mącąc w spokojnym życiu cywili na wyspach, które nie były gotowe na najazdy piratów).

Edward Newgate postanowił odejść w walce, nie dla blasku ostatniej chwały, lecz chroniąc swoją załogę, walcząc o syna swego dawnego rywala, zapewne również osłaniając plecy piratów, których nazywał swoimi dziećmi, gdy wyda im rozkaz wycofania gdy wiatry będą sprzyjające w tej krwawej potyczce a łańcuchy Gol D. Ace'a opadną. (Zapewniając im możliwość zobaczenia następnego wschodu słońca, dając im czas by się zebrali i smucili, ale powstali znowu silni pod Marco Feniksem).

Sengoku nie nienawidził Białobrodego. Ale był marynarzem a Edward Newgate był piratem i Sengoku miał nie tylko rozkazy zatrzymać tego człowieka w tym miejscu i w tym momencie, ale także swoją dumę i honor jako Admiarł Floty, które nie pozwoliłyby mu na podjęcie innych działań niż te, które pojął.

Więc bez wahania użył mocy swojego diabelskiego owocu by zatrzymać Monkey D. Luffy'ego, gdy dotarł do platformy egzekucyjnej i wydał cichy, ale zrozumiały rozkaz Akainu, by wykonał swój ruch.

Shanks, jeden z czterech Yonko, przybył na Marineford zbyt późno by ocalić syna swego kapitana. Był to żal, z którym musiałby żyć, przepraszając w duchu Rouge, piękną i silną Rouge, oraz swego kapitana, lekkomyślnego i zawsze samolubnego Rogera.

Spojrzał na stojące dumnie ciało Białobrodego, górujące nad pobojowiskiem i westchnął ciężko.

Newgate był wielkim człowiekiem, nawet jeśli zawsze go drażnił i traktował jak dzieciaka, Shanks miał wiele szacunku i podziwu dla tego człowieka. Zalała go fala smutku, niemal tak silna i niszczycielska jak ta pamiętnego dnia w Logue Town.

Białobrody nie był członkiem załogi, nie był rodziną, nie był nawet przyjacielem Shanksa, ale był dobrym człowiekiem, który chciał odejść na własnych warunkach, podobnie jak kapitan Roger. Chciał uczynić swoją śmierć nawet bardziej znaczącą niż śmierć Króla Piratów, który przyniósł nową erę - chciał umrzeć chroniąc swoją rodzinę.

I zawiódł.

Białobrody, najsilniejszy człowiek na świecie, jeden z Yonko, największy pirat minionej ery z wyjątkiem samego Gol D. Rogera poniósł porażkę.

Portogas D. Ace był martwy. Połowa jego sojuszników była martwa. Członkowie jego załogi byli ranni, zdruzgotani poniesioną stratą i na celowniku niebezpiecznych wrogów - nie tylko marynarki, która była gotowa dobić gwóźdź do trumny.

Shanks nie mógł zrobić nic więcej niż zapewnić bezpieczne miejsce spoczynku dla ciał syna swego kapitana i rywala swego kapitana, obu ważnych ludzi dla Rogera, nawet jeśli na różne sposoby. Więc zabrał ich, eskortowany przez dowódców Białobrodego, do rodzinnej wioski Newgate na Nowym Świecie.

To była mała wioska, ładna, czysta i niezwykle spokojna. Shanks nie wiedział nic o tym miejscu, ale Marco zapewnił go, że druga strona wyspy - polu pełnym kolorowych kwiatów - będzie doskonałym miejscem spoczynku dla byłego Yonko.

I tak pochowali ciała dwóch piratów - jednego, który widział cały świat i miał go na wyciągnięcie ręki i jednego zbyt młodego by zostać tak okrutnie zgaszonym.

_Świat odczuje twoją śmierć_, pomyślał Shanks.

Ponieważ świat uważał Białobrodego za potwora. Ludzie nie mieli pojęcia jak bardzo ten potwór chronił ich przed prawdziwymi bestiami.

_\- Jesteś zabawnym bachorem. Masz rodzinę?_

_Marco prychnął._

_\- Nie, nie mam – odpowiedział znużony._

_\- Ja też nie. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie. - Nie rozumiał. Rodzinę albo się miało, albo nie. Jego zmieszanie musiał się ukazać na jego twarzy, bo mężczyzna pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami: - Moja załoga będzie moją rodziną, ale nie mam jeszcze żadnej. Chcesz dołączyć?_

_Marco zamrugał zaskoczony. _

_\- Dlaczego chcesz żebym dołączył do ciebie? Sam powiedziałeś, że jestem tylko bachorem._

_\- Ale będziesz moim bachorem. Jeśli chcesz. Nazywam się Edward Newgate._

Marco stał nad grobem - wzruszająco pięknym, misternym - człowieka, którego wybrał nazywać ojcem, swego kapitana i przewodnika. Nie mógł ani nie chciał stłumić swoich łez. Nie czuł wstydu w swym żalu, lecz czuł przejmujący wstyd swej porażki.

O ile mógł wybaczyć sobie śmierć Białobrodego - wybraną przez niego - bez względu na to jak bardzo piekła, o tyle nie mógł wybaczyć sobie śmierci Ace'a. Ale przede wszystkim, Marco nie mógł wybaczyć sobie tego, jak bardzo miał rozczarować swego ojca.

Ponieważ Edward Newgate nigdy nie ukrywał, że planował zostawić załogę, Moby Dicka, pod opieką Marco. Ufając, że ich poprowadzi w jego miejsce, że ochroni wyspy pod jego imieniem, że zapewni wsparcie swoim sojusznikom i pocieczenie swoim braciom i siostrom gdy nadejście czas by ich ojciec ich opuścił.

Ale Marco, stojąc nad tym grobem, wiedział każdym włóknem swojej istoty, że nie będzie w stanie sprostać oczekiwaniom swego kapitana.

Nigdy nie chciał być kapitanem. Nie chciał nikogo prowadzić. Nie chciał nieść ciężaru żyć całej załogi i licznych sojuszników ani mieszkańców niezliczonych wysp pod ochroną Białobrodego.

Wiedział, że spróbuje. Musiał. Ale wiedział też, że zawiedzie.

Jego ojciec tak bardzo nie doceniał jak wiele znaczył dla swoich dzieci. Nie doceniał jak bardzo dotknie ich jego strata. Nie docenił okoliczności w jakich w końcu przyjdzie mu umrzeć.

Piraci Białobrodego nie byli gotowi na śmierci swego kapitana i był to ostatni cios, który powalił ich na kolana. Pierwszym była zdrada Teacha. Drugim była śmierć Ace'a. Trzecim i ostatnim była utrata kapitana.

Ścigani przez marynarkę, z przerzedzonymi siłami, pozbawieni wsparcia - ich sojusznicy byli ranni albo martwi - pogrążyli się w żalu tak wielkim, że groził ich utopić jak zdradzieckie wody Nowego Świata.

Marco zebrał to co zostało z załogi i ruszył do walki z Teachem - zdrajcą, bratobójcą, złodziejem i hańbą - wiedząc, że to nie tego chciał od niego ojciec, ale mogąc zrobić tylko to w obliczu jawnego plucia Teacha na pamięć o Białobrodym - atakując jego terytoria przy użyciu skradzionego mu diabelskiemu owocu. I jeszcze zanim walka się zaczęła Marco wiedział, że polegnie. Nie był dość skupiony, pozwalał by kontrolował go żal i gniew, walczył na ślepo i zapłacił za to.

Załoga rozproszyła się po morzu. Marco powinien był ich zatrzymać - wiedział, że chcieli by ich zatrzymał - ale nie mógł, nie potrafił ani nie chciał. Kochał ich, zawsze będzie, ale nie mógł zastąpić im ojca, którego stracili. Nie był Edwardem Newgate. Nie był nawet w połowie tak wielkim człowiekiem jak on.

Więc postanowił chronić inny skarb swego ojca, jeśli nie mógł chronić swoich braci. Udał się do Sphinx, wioski macierzystej Edwarda Newgate i osiadł tam, niedaleko grobu swego ojca i brata, gotowy stawić czoła wszystkim śmiałkom, którzy odważą się przyjść po skarb Białobrodego.


End file.
